La soledad del corazon
by kairi yagami
Summary: no siempre estare a qui.. son las palabras que mas le duelen al alma kagome vaga sola sin imaginar que al tratar de huir de a quel hanyou que tanto le causa dolor va ir a parar donde menos se lo imagina sessXkag


**la soledad del corazón**

No siempre estaré aquí……

Le decía una chica de cabello azabache al hibrido de yokai y humano

-sabes cuando midoriko le dijo a kikyo que ella era quien purificaría la perla que ella era la única que podía hacerlo que ninguno de los presentes era capas me senti tan inútil, y hoy inuyasha por fin me di cuenta que tu y yo no podremos ser nada por que tu la amas..

Y yo solo soy su vida futura

-kagome yo te..-

-no basta ya. Ya no puedo naraku tiene razón… me estoy muriendo. que a pasado con migo ya no puedo mas siento me siento tan…que cada segundo junto a ti es una puñalada para mi-

-yo..-

-regresare a mi tiempo con mi familia por que sino.. Me vas a matar-

-yo nunca te are daño-

-no lo digas que ya lo as echo cada vez que me ignorabas por irla a buscar-

-pero yo te quiero a ti quiero que estés conmigo kikyo ya es parte del pasado-

-kikyo ya esta muerta inuyasha por que no me dijiste eso antes cuando yo lo quería escuchar cuando yo te necesitaba tanto..

-kagome no me digas eso…-

El hanyou trato de abrazarla pero lo único que hizo ella fue alejarse del lugar y vagar por el bosque como lo asía la sacerdotisa kikyo..

Se detuvo en un lago se arrodillo y contemplo su reflejo se veía pálida sin alegría sus ojos vacíos ahora si era el vivo retrato de kikyo.. Recordaba las palabras de aquel ser demoníaco

-kagome linda que pasa por que tan triste ya tienes a tu hanyu a tu lado ya me deshice de kikyo para que puedas ser feliz con el-

-cállate estupido-

Le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara dejándola tirada en el piso

-kagome por dios si tu deseabas su muerte tu la querías fuera y ahora

vas a morir de la misma forma que ella en las manos del hibrido

-no no es verdad-

-mírate te estas muriendo…-

Esas palabras le resonaban en lo oídos se veía en el agua y ya no podía llorar por que ni ese sentimiento ya ni tristeza tenia en su corazón

-como? Como es que llegue a esto – se pregunto sintió la vista nublada y que todo se movía y ya no pudo ver absolutamente nada y calo al piso inconsciente sin pensamiento alguno sin imaginar que ese lugar era lo peor que le podía pasar…

La chica sintió un golpe y calo al agua no sabia lo que pasaba y salio algo desconcertada

Salio del agua se sostuvo del borde de la tierra y se levanto quedando de rodillas cuanto levanto su vista lo único que vio fue una fría mirada ámbar viéndola

-que ases aquí maldita humana no sabes que estas son mis tierras te distes por muerta en el momento que las pisaste-le dijo el gran yokai apuntándola con su espada

-yo no...-

-no me importa en este momento terminare con tu patética vida una por tocar mis tierras y para darle a ese maldito hibrido un recordatorio –

La ataco con la espada la chica no sabia que hacer pero reacciono y se levanto tomándolo del brazo que sostenía la espada y provocándole una marca al gran yokai ya que con su mano había tratado de purificarlo

El yokai le dio un golpe con el puno cerrado furioso estaba apunto de matarla pero se detuvo.

-no vas a pagar esto con tu muerte seria un privilegio si lo hiciera –

La chica lo miro asustada y el la tomo del brazo y la arrastro ella trato de detenerlo

-pero que ases suéltame –consiguió safarse y lo único que pensó fue en corre pero de nada sirvió ya que el yokai la alcanzo enseguida la tomo del cabello le pego asu cuerpo de espalda y le susurro al oído

-voy a hacer tu vida miserable-

le dio un golpe Dejándola inconsciente .Y en sus pensamientos estaba la idea que Talvez si la hubiera matado se terminaría todo ahora no quería despertar tenia miedo de lo que esa cosa le podría hacer .

agua fue lo que logro despertarla cuando la joven miko despertó se encontraba en un especie de calabozo tenia frió y tras una rendija se dejaba ver un rayo de luna que era lo único que alumbraba

Un especie de demonio la levanto

-humana asquerosa pon atención – y la arrojo de nuevo al suelo y junto con ella unos trapos

La arrastro hacia fuera era un especie de pasillo muy pero muy largo no se veía la salida y tiro de nuevo a la chica al piso.

El amo ordeno que limpiaras el pasillo desde la entrada asta la salida-

-no no lo voy hacer-remilgo

Recibiendo un golpe de aquel ser

-no te estoy preguntando-

Se levanto la miko y salio corriendo seguida por esa cosa que le había dado la orden salio del gran pasillo para encontrarse con otros mas no sabia a donde correr y tomo u pasillo el mas secano pero aquella cosa todavía la seguía gritando deténganla ¡ su corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas salio de los pasillos y encontró u gran salón se sintió con suerte ya que había una gran puerta la atravesó y había muchos jardines siguió corriendo con la esperanza de salir hacia el bosque ya había caminado mucho estaba agotada y aun no encontró la salida cuando sintió arder su brazo era el temido sesshomaru en ese momento calo al piso y rogaba que la matara en ese momento

-vas a pagar esto-

-por favor déjame ir o mátame – le suplico de hordillas-mátame

Soltó una risa que hizo a kagome temblar ya que por su actitud le esperaba todo un infierno-

Se soltó a llorar en ese momento reviviendo un golpe en el estomago del poderoso yokai la chica se moría de dolor de la boca escupió sangre

-matarte seria un premio –

La llevo arrastrando de nuevo hacia el castillo cuando llego la dejo en el suelo y tomo unas cadenas poniéndoselas en las muñecas a la secerdotiza- se inclino la tomo del cabello y le puso la cara en el suelo-

Cuando yo regrese quiero toso esto limpio o si no…

No termino la frase dejando aun mas miedo en la joven quien no paraba de llorar

-deja de llorar maldita sea –aventándola hacía la pared la chica derramo sangre de la herida que tenia

-ahora tu estupida sangre humana mancho el piso –

Respiro y se levanto cejándola ahí ella por miedo obedeció a limpiar el piso al terminar la regresaron a su "habitación" y la aventaron como si trataran con un animal

Ella solo contemplaba el rayo de luna que entraba se arrincono se sentía tan mal esto era un infierno que apenas empezaba deseaba dormir pero ya no despertar que todo esto fuera un mal sueno o simplemente que su vida terminara….

Continuara…..


End file.
